


Hiding From the Sap

by FangirlMomets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But he could care less about Harry Potter, Clint ships Drarry, Double Drabble, Fanfiction, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Phil loves Clint, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMomets/pseuds/FangirlMomets
Summary: Clint reads Drarry fanfiction as Phil comes home.





	Hiding From the Sap

**Author's Note:**

> N.B.- Clint totally ships Drarry.
> 
> The fanfiction I reference is my own, so I am not copying anyone else’s work. Promise.
> 
> I don’t own Marvel or Harry Potter. *Sigh*

“Clint? Why are you hiding in the rafters?” Phil cautiously stepped into the room. “Stupid book,” came Clint’s muffled reply as he came down with a thud. Walking towards the bed, Phil looked for the book that caused his husband to hide in the rafters. 

“Love, there isn’t a book.” Clint sighed, shoving his phone at Phil’s face. “Oh,” Clint was reading fanfiction again.

“Yeah, oh. It was all happy and sappy. I thought that Draco was just going to help Harry out of a bind, but then he actually confessed his feelings! Then, he told the annoying Muggle to go blow. It was awesome. Draco and Harry totally deserve each other.” Clint flopped onto the bed, Phil following close after. Listening to his husband fan over his favorite book eased the tension of the day. “Phil? Can we cuddle, while I read more fanfiction?” Phil laughed.

“Of course. As long as you know that I am totally going to read Star Trek fanfiction while you obsess over your wizards.” Clint laughed in response. OK, he and Phil were tough SHIELD agents during the day. But off duty, they were geeks who loved each other (and their OTPs) to death.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Drop a comment below to let me know.
> 
> Happy International Fanworks Day!!!
> 
> Also, leave a prompt if you want to see me write something specific!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Peace out people of Earth and Other Surrounding Planets!


End file.
